Reunited
by TwilightloverCC
Summary: Isabella is a 349 year old vampire and comes across a wounded soldier on the war front in the year of 1864. She changes him. What will happen when they get split up? Will Isabella ever see Jasper and her friends again?
1. Full Sumary

*Full Summary*

Isabella is a 349 year old vampire and comes across a wounded soldier on the war front in the year of 1864. She makes a snap decision to takes Jasper to her friends Nicholas and Stephanie because she feel a pull to him so they change him. Little does she know that Maria and her newborn army are after Isabella and her friends and now Jasper. Maria kidnaps all 4 of them while the soldier is still in the change. One day when they are hunting along with very close friends Peter and Charlotte; Isabella tells them to escape while they can while she stays and takes the consequences of letting them go. Maria won't just let this go so she starts the search for her missing soldiers. What will happen when Isabella gets in her way? Will Isabella ever see Jasper and her friends again?

* * *

A/N: Please tell me if this sounds good

Thx, TwilightloverCC


	2. Preface

Preface

"I can't leave you Isa!" he stammered

"You have to Jazz, it's the only way you are going to live" I pleaded

"What about you?" he demanded

"I will be fine, I'll find you when I escape; Take Peter and Charlotte with you and leave!" I said desperately

"I love you Isa"

"As I love you"


	3. Coming for Jasper

I miss him. Now that I have escaped from Maria's clutches will return to my mate, Jasper Whitlock. The last I heard from peter and charlotte they were heading towards Houston further away from the Mexican border. Right now I'm in Houston and I am about to cross the border of Peter and Charlotte's land. Jumping over logs and climbing through trees I see a house. This house has a wooden exterior and looks as if it dates back to the late 1800's. Then I look over to the Barn and see horses. I've always loved horses they just have that sense of royalty and wildness, like they can't truly be tamed. Slowly making my way towards the barn, towards the horses. Once I reached the horses I went towards a specific horse. This horse looked sad and lonely and was being excluded by the other horses. I went to rub its forehead, it moved its head so I was rubbing the middle of its forehead. I stopped and brought my hand back to my side. The once I knew it trusted me I lead it to a round yard and mounted up bare back and just went cantering around and around and around then slowly stopped and dismounted and put the horse back into the pen, when I got interrupted by someone.

"That was amazing no one has been able to get close to Bella (The horse) in a while and only my brother Jasper has managed to, but do you mind telling me who you are and what you are doing here?"

I spun around and saw none other than Peter Whitlock staring at me.

"Hello Captain, it's good to see you!" I smiled

"Bubba?"

"The one and only" I grinned

"Bubba!" he yelled as he flat out sprinted towards me

"Captain!" I yelled in the same tone

"When did you escape? Wait, no, how did you escape?"

"I killed her, Peter, I killed Maria"

"Good she can rot in hell for all I care"

"How are Charlotte and you doing?"

"Absolutely fine, loving the quite life, you know us!"

"How's Jasper?" I said eagerly

"Wouldn't know haven't seen him in a while"

"What do you mean and I quote 'wouldn't know haven't seen him in a while'"

"He left us and went on his own, he lives with a family now"

"What family?"

"The Cullens, a vegetarian family they only drink animal blood"

"I know what a vegetarian family is peter as I am one as well"

"But why would he become one?"

"The emotions of his victims were getting to him"

"Oh, poor Jasper!"

"On a happier note did you want to see Char?"

"Yeah, sure, but once we say hello and everything I'm going to go and find my Jasper"

"That's fine Bubba, Char is going to have a heart attack"

"Let's have some fun shall we!"

We walked over to the house and Peter want inside first and I heard him say "Char, guess who is here?"

"I don't know Peter who is it?" she said sounding very board

I walked in

"Only the famous Bubba!" he yelled

"Bella?" she questioned

"Of course"

She ran up to me and hugged me with all her might

"Careful Char, I'm not completely indestructible and I would like to stay in one piece!"

"Bella I missed you!"

"I missed you too Char but I do have to go now"

"Why?"

"Jasper, I have to see Jasper"

"Ok, Bells go find your man!"

I ran...

A/N: What do you think

please review and give me feedback


	4. We made it together again!

I ran towards the border when I got a phone call. _Peter_.

"Hey Captain, what's up?"

"Hey Bubba, Major is in Forks a little town of the border of Seattle"

"Thanks for the heads up peter, but I already knew that"

"What?"

"I gained lots of other powers whist I was with Maria, one of them was a tracker. You may know him as Dimitri"

"Ok then Bubba, be safe!"

"See ya Peter"

*Time shift to Forks*

_Finally…_ I made it to Forks within 3 days, running all the way _must be a record… _

I ran through the forest _everything is so green _

I made it to a massive house. I ran up to the door and knocked

Some man with short blond hair came to answer

"Hello can I help you?"

"Is there someone called Jasper here?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Doesn't matter why, just tell me"

"Yes but he's gone hunting"

"Thank you, if he comes back tell him that Isa escaped and that she is floating around"

"I will, I'm sorry I can't be of more help"

"It's ok,"

I ran to the closest river and waited for him.

JPOV

I was coming back from hunting when my phone rang

"Jasper, its Carlisle"

"Hey what's up Carlisle?"

"Some girl came here and wanted me to give you this message, 'Isa escaped and that she is floating around' sound familiar?"

"Carlisle, did this girl have brown hair and have lots of scars?"

"Yes, now that I think of it she had more scars than you, is she dangerous"

"No, shes not dangerous but thank you Carlisle for telling me, tell the family not to come after me I need to find her"

"Ok Jasper, stay safe"

"I will Carlisle thank you"

I ran and tracked a scent I knew too well heading towards the river _My Bella._

I slowly emerged from the tree line finding the most beautiful person standing in front of me.

"_Jasper_" she whispered

"_Bella_" I whispered back

She ran into my arms dry sobbing on my shoulder

"I missed you so much" she croaked out

"I missed you too, I love you so much Isa"

"I love you too Jay"

"How did you escape her?"

"She was planning on killing me so I got the snap on her and killed her instead and have been on the run ever since"

"How long have you been on the run?"

"About a week? I'm not sure, but Peter and Charlotte said to say hello to you and to say that _Bella_ misses you and that I got close to B, whoever that is"

"You got close to my Bells?" I whispered

"Who is your Bells?" she asked

"The Appaloosa, her name is Bella" I explained

"Why would you name her Bella?" She questioned, as if she didn't know

"Because she reminded me of you, with her spirit and attitude"

"I don't have an attitude!" she growled and tackled me to the ground

"My point exactly"

"Hey you played with my emotion that's not fair!"

"Since when have I played fair Isa?"

"Good point, so what have you been doing Jasper? Since when did you become a vegetarian?"

"In 1950, a vampire called Alice found me in Philadelphia, walking into a diner. She told me all about these weird vampires that drank from animals. She said that her and I were mean't for each other and said that we were mates but I knew that wasn't true so I bolted and actually went to find 'the vegies' and came across them when they were hunting. Of course, Alice being a 'Psychic' found me and is kind of deluded into thinking we are mates and won't leave me alone…" at this point I could feel her anger and knew it would only be second till she snapped and went to hunt down Alice, which I don't doubt she could, so I stopped talking and hugged her nuzzling into her neck purring for her. Feeling her calm down I slowly extracted her from my arms and looked her in the eye "I love you Bella,"

"I love you too Jay, I just don't like hearing another woman lusting after you, I had enough of it with Maria. I don't need another bitch to deal with, ok?" she spoke.

"She won't be a problem, she'll back off now that you're here" I murmured pulling her to me again

BPOV

the tree line moved showing the most beautiful person walking out in front of me.

"_Jasper_" I whispered

"_Bella_" he whispered back

I ran into his arms dry sobbing on his shoulder

"I missed you so much" I croaked out

"I missed you too, I love you so much Isa"

"I love you too Jay"

"How did you escape her?"

"She was planning on killing me so I got the snap on her and killed her instead and have been on the run ever since"

"How long have you been on the run?"

"About a week? I'm not sure, but Peter and Charlotte said to say hello to you and to say that _Bella_ misses you and that I got close to B, whoever that is"

"You got close to my Bells?" he whispered

"Who is your Bells?" I asked

"The Appaloosa, her name is Bella" he explained

"Why would you name her Bella?" I questioned, I know I'm not that special, he would'nt name a horse after me, I'm not worth it.

"Because she reminded me of you, with her spirit and attitude"

"I don't have an attitude!" I growled and tackled him to the ground

"My point exactly" he pointed out

"Hey you played with my emotion that's not fair!" I said pouting

"Since when have I played fair Isa?" he questioned. Good question too, I don't think he has ever played fair before

"Good point, so what have you been doing Jasper? Since when did you become a vegetarian?" I asked

"In 1950, a vampire called Alice found me in Philadelphia, walking into a diner. She told me all about these weird vampires that drank from animals. She said that her and I were mean't for each other and said that we were mates but I knew that wasn't true so I bolted and actually went to find 'the vegies' and came across them when they were hunting. Of course, Alice being a 'Psychic' found me and is kind of deluded into thinking we are mates and won't leave me alone…" at this point I was seething. How dare she, I had a feeling she knew he was mated and forbidden fruit but went for the kill only thing that stopped me from hunting down that little queen B was Jasper nuzzling me and purring which I knew was a sound he could only make for me I hugged him back and slowly but surely cooled down from my rage tantrum "I love you Bella," he said with conviction

"I love you too Jay, I just don't like hearing another woman lusting after you, I had enough of it with Maria. I don't need another bitch to deal with, ok?" I said stressing to make him see how hard it is to see someone going after the one you love

"She won't be a problem, she'll back off now that you're here" he murmured pulling me to him again.

"Or she will go off her rocker because I turned up, Jazzy I just want to have some time to have relaxation with you and no one else bothering us. But I don't think that will happen seeing as there is a vampire coming this way and I'm positive it's a Cullen because it is thinking of you and if you're ok"

"How do you know this have you gained more powers?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out"

The trees on the south side of the river rustled revealing…

**A/N: Who is it? Review and tell me who you want it to be or view the poll on my page and vote ****J**


	5. IMPORTANT AN

Hey sorry this is not a chapter,

but I just wanted to let you guys know that voting will close late Monday afternoon next week.

I just want to get straight back into writing the story

Sorry,

TwilightloverCC


	6. Goddamnit, Alice!

_Previously…_

_"__Or she will go off her rocker because I turned up, Jazzy I just want to have some time to have relaxation with you and no one else bothering us. But I don't think that will happen seeing as there is a vampire coming this way and I'm positive it's a Cullen because it is thinking of you and if you're ok" _

_"__How do you know this have you gained more powers?" _

_"__That is for me to know and you to find out"_

_The trees on the south side of the river rustled revealing… _

JPOV

Alice walking across the meadow.

"Jazzy what are you doing we were supposed to go hunting together if you know what I mean" She said looking at me with lust filled eyes

"Alice, for the last time we are not a 'we' there is you and then there is me and how many times do I have to say we are not mates if you must know this is my mate Isabella Swan we've been together since… well we've been together for as long as I can remember. Now if you can't accept that I expect you to leave," I said hoping to close the topic

"Why you little… I'll kill you. You ruined everything, I was so close to getting what I wanted and you took that away from me. You'll wish you were never born when I'm through with you!" She screeched glaring at my Bella.

Bella looked towards her and chuckled "Oh, look what we have here, a puppy with all bark no bite. You can't hurt me little girl I have been alive for 3 times your life and you think you can take me on, didn't Major over there tell you that I was his boss, acquaintance if you will I'm just as good of a fighter as he is maybe better so what makes you think you could take me let alone have any hold over me?"

She growled "I'll get you, I will one day"

"You just keep telling yourself that, it doesn't mean it will come true" Bella laughed out. I smiled at her confidence.

Alice ran away cursing under her breath

"Wow, she has quite the potty mouth" Bella pointed out, looking as if at any minute she would just start cracking up laughing.

"She's just lucky that Esme wasn't here, otherwise she'd be in huge trouble" I laughed out

"Esme?"

"She is the 'mother hen' in the family" I smiled

"Right, _family_, you already have a family" she said dejectedly

"What are you talking about you're still part of my family and I'm fairly sure you can be a part of this family as well." I told her trying to console her

"I don't know, I'll probably just end up tearing it apart like I did with my human family" She said sadly

"You and I both know that won't happen, if anything it will be Pixie sticks or Piano playing virgin that will tear it apart" I emphasised Piano playing virgin

"Piano playing virgin? Who the hell is that?" She asked

"Edward. He is a stuck up, arrogant, golden boy that Carlisle favours. He reads minds and thinks he is so superior and that no one is as important as himself. He's going to get someone killed with the attitude he uses" I stressed at her because no one else listens to me

"Opinionated much?" She asked with a twinkle in her eyes

"He always puts me down, saying I'm the weakest link in the family. He makes himself look all so high and mighty because he never slips up" I hung my head ashamed.

"Oh Jasper, did you ever think that it is all so much harder for you because of your power, you feel what everyone else feels including bloodlust, you feel everyone's bloodlust on top of your own. Realistically you are one of the strongest in that family because you take all of their bloodlust when, if you think of it has anyone in that family slipped up? They don't have to feel the bloodlust of everyone else, only their own, and yet they slip up so this egotistical, self-centred little brat has no idea what he is talking about, Ok?" She said lovingly.

"How the hell did you come up with that, hell I didn't know that?" I asked astounded

"I thought it was common knowledge" She shrugged.

"I love you so much Isa" I cooed.

"I know, now let's go meet this family of yours" she grabbed my hand and pulled me along

"Ours" I corrected

"_Whatever_"

**A/N: What do you think plz review plz plz plz ****J**


	7. Powers?

**A/N: SM owns Twilight. ****_Unfortunately_****.**

_Previously…_

"I know, now let's go meet this family of yours" she grabbed my hand and pulled me along

"Ours" I corrected

"_Whatever_"

BPOV

We were holding hands outside of the house, just about to walk in when they came out. There was a massive one called Emmett, his mate Rosalie, then there was pixie sticks and someone who I assume was piano playing virgin. The head of the coven Carlisle and his mate Esme were at the front.

"Hello Isabella, good to see you again!" Carlisle smiled.

"Yes, you too Carlisle," then I turned and whispered to Jay "Can I scare them a bit?" he nodded

"Hello Emmett, Rosalie, pixie sticks and piano playing virgin how are we this fine, fine evening?"

"How the hell did you know our names? Please don't be another mind reader"

"Actually I am another mind reader, but I'm also more"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Emmett wailed banging his fists on the ground.

I walked towards him "Emmett it is okay I can turn it off, so it'll be a fairish fight"

"Fairish?" Rosalie questioned.

"I still have many powers which make it an unfair fight"

"What types of powers?"

"Carlisle, I'm surprised you don't remember my personality"

"Well you do remind me of person in the Volturi called Lillie, I don't know what happened to her"

"Well you will soon, so moving on I pretty much know everything about you guys but you guys, don't know anything about me, so what do you want to know?"

"When were you changed?"

"I was changed in 1657, I was 20 and I was living in Texas. On the night of my change it was my little sister's wedding night and I was going to the wedding after party or as you would call it a reception. I was just outside when I was pulled back into the bushes by no other than my ex-boyfriend and well you can guess what colour his eyes were."

"What colour were his eyes?" Emmett asked

"Red, Emmett, **RED**" I said emphasising the last red.

"How many powers do you have?" Carlisle asked

"Umm only counting the useful ones about 14" I guessed

"HOLY SH…" He swore

"EMMETT!"

"What you can't tell me you guys aren't blown away, I mean 14 important powers what about the ones that aren't important" he said trying to explain himself.

"Yes, what about the ones that aren't important?" Edward asked

"How am I supposed to know? I am a sponge I soak up other vampires abilities automatically I don't find out till after about 1 week after the encounter"

"What are your top 5 favourites?" Rosalie asked me

"Probably it would be Telepathy, Telekinesis, Shapeshifting, Invisibility and Empathy"

"What about most recently acquired?" she continued

"I met this nomad vampire, she was trying to get information on Maria's army and I found out about 9 weeks ago that she had the power of impregnating vampires."

"Wait, wait, wait, hold your horses, stop your train, go back, you said impregnating vampires, but that's impossible"

"Well apparently it's not 'cause I've seen it in action, the vampire would carry the child for 5 weeks before giving birth to a vampire baby. The baby grows until it reaches maturity which is 17 to 18 years old then it stays forever frozen with its family and/or goes off into the world"

"Huh" she said looking out into the forest.


End file.
